


Celestial Influence IV

by Aweebwrites



Series: Celestial Influence [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Destruction, Natural Disasters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 12:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aweebwrites/pseuds/Aweebwrites
Summary: Now only Zane and Cole remain. Hopefully it won't be too bad... Right?





	Celestial Influence IV

“I don’t know. I was just thinking it’s better than sticking around Ninjago. No matter how far inland and away from the public we go, there’s always some collateral damage.” Cole says, swinging his legs over the edge of the Bounty from where they were parked in the middle of Hiroshi’s Labyrinth. “There’s literally a just as big, unpopulated continent just across the water. Nobody will be hurt there!” He says with a grin, looking back at Zane who was watching Lloyd and Jay tutor Kai and Nya on the basis of their new powers.

The parts they figured out at least.

“It sounds like a good idea in theory but don’t forget the Dark Island has dark matter and we don’t know how we would react to it.” Zane pointed out. “And frankly, I would rather not find out. Not to mention the Dark Island is uncharted territory. Who knows what unleashing our powers there would do? And besides-”

“Ok, Ok. Dark Island: bad idea.” Cole interrupts and Zane nods. “But then why not park the Bounty in the middle of the Endless Sea?” He asked, hopping down from off the railing.

“For one, the ship will run out of fuel in the sky and the Endless Sea is filled with Starteeth that would devour it.” Zane reminded him. “And before you mention Nya, she’s still getting used to her powers. She also doesn’t control the Starteeth. Just water.” He says and Cole sighed and nodded.

“Yeah. Figured.” He says, watching as Nya conjured two orbs of water and brought them together then lengthened it, the water hardening and forming a trident made of the same material Jay’s nunchucks were made of except hers had a spiral of everflowing, glowing blue water along the staff of it.

“Woah… Cool…” Nya whispered, lowering to her feet as her glow left her eyes and skin.

“Awww I can’t summon my weapons as yet…” Kai pouts, watching her.

“Because you’re trying too hard dummy.” Jay says, wacking him over his head with his nunchucks.

“Ow! That hurt!” Kai growled, glaring at the lightning ninja who only looked at him amused.

“It was supposed to hurt, dummy.” Jay says drily and Kai glared, hair lighting up red orange as his eyes and skin glowed.

“I’ll show you what’s supposed to hurt you-”

“Woah!” Kai looked over at Cole confused then followed his line of sight to his hands then blinked.

He held up one of the two flaming katanas he held in hand, looking over it in awe. He won’t lie, he was a little disappointed when they weren’t made of gold like Lloyd’s. They were made of the same materials as the others’ weapons with retreating flames from the blades themselves. Even though it wasn’t made of gold, it was sleek, professionally weighted and the fire decals in the material itself was superb. He would be jealous of whoever had the skills to make this if he wasn’t the one to create it.

“Nice.” Kai whispered then gave both a twirl before they settled snugly in his hands.

“Best yet, you can call them at will.” Lloyd says and they watched as his golden sword vanished in a flare of green once he let go.

“Cool.” Kai says then let go of his swords, watching them vanish in a flare of fire. “I mean, how cool is this?! We can fly! No dragons, no Airjitzu!” He grinned, levitating off the ground.

“A girl can get used to this.” Nya says, gliding by on her back.

“The danger aside, it’s really fun. You wanna see what I found out I can do on the way here?” Jay says excitedly, peaking everyone’s interest.

“Sure.” Zane says on their behalf and Jay beamed then settled.

They all watched him for a while, the longer he took, the more confused they were. The only thing happening was the light breeze blowing by.

“Isn’t it cool?!” He beamed after a while, confusing them even more.

“What’s cool? You didn’t do anything.” Nya says, voicing their confusion.

“Wh- Fine. I’ll do it a little more aggressively.” Jay huffed then raised his hand.

“Woah!” Cole and Zane yelled as they were almost blown off the Bounty Zane quick to grab the railing then Cole.

“I got yah,“ Kai says, taking Zane’s hand and pulling them back on board without any signs of struggle under their combined weight.

"We get it Jay, you can stop now.” Nya says and Jay blinked, the winds stopping before he grinned sheepishly.

“Ah… I got carried away.” He says, scratching the back of his head.

“You can put me down now, Kai.” Zane says drily, still being held off the ground by his arm by the fire elemental.

“Oops. Sorry. You weigh nothing so I kinda forgot.” Kai says sheepishly, setting him down.

“On the contrary, I weigh 188.48 pounds. You just happen to be stronger.” Zane says and Kai looked down at his hands.

“Huh,” was all he said.

“And not to rain on your parade but isn’t showing off a bad thing?” Cole pointed out, trying his best not to feel jealous but he couldn’t help it.

‘Maybe but it should be enough to push your limits and set off your powers so we can get it out of the way…’ Lloyd projected to all but the earth and ice elementals. 'Turn things up a notch. Anything specific you know will get under their skins? Anything that’ll make them want this power too?’ He asked them as Zane looked at them, confused by their sudden silence.

'I think I’ve noticed something.’ Nya thought, then turned to Zane.

“It’s super cool how it opened up our understanding too. I mean, haven’t you noticed Jay actually sounds like he knows what he’s talking about recently?” Nya pointed out and Jay looked offended.

“Excuse you, I always know what I’m talking about.” Jay huffed, looking away.

“Sure you do buddy.” Kai says, patting his shoulder then yelped as Jay shocked him through his arm.

“Stronger, faster, better.” Lloyd shrugged and he knew those words made an impact when Zane’s face went blank and Cole looked pained.

He hated hurting them like this but it was necessary. Either now when they’re ready to deal with it or later when they weren’t. All four watched Zane and Cole cautiously, on alert and ready to jump into action. Moments passed… And nothing happened. Zane looked up at them.

“… You’ve been trying to trigger us on purpose.” He spoke and they deflated, realising that they failed.

“Yeah. I thought it would be best to get it out of the way now that there’s four of us to take things on. Guess we can forget that idea.” Lloyd shrugged.

“… It worked.” Cole says quietly and the four only had a moment to blink before everything went to hell.

They were flung off the ship by an icy blast, the force extending beyond them and freezing the trees around them, making them shatter like glass as the force flung them through it. Nya righted herself first, summoning her trident on reflex, only to stare on, mouth open in shock.

“Uh… Maybe taking them both on at once isn’t the best idea…” She says as Jay, Lloyd and Kai joined her.

“… Holy shit.” Kai whispered, staring in horror as the land began to split widely, revealing lava that instantly froze under the powerful cold emitting from where they were hoping the Bounty still was.

They could hardly tell through the thick blizzard swirling around where it should be. The sea was frozen solid, all the way down to the sea bed as the crack revealed, splitting it in two as well. Lloyd looked up at the night sky just barely visible through the rapidly expanding blizzard.

“That crack isn’t stopping and the temperature is only getting colder. The blues from my thermal vision is starting to look black.” Kai warned, eyes glowing red with slitted eyes blown wide.

He then blinked and they returned to normal.

“What do we do Lloyd?” Jay asked him as they hovered, their powers activated and waiting to be unleashed.

Lloyd looked everything over, thinking quickly.

“Ok. Nya, Kai. You two travel ahead of the crack, make sure no-one is in its path,” Lloyd told them and they nodded and took off. “Jay, you take Cole. I’ll take Zane.” He says and Jay nods before they both flew into the blizzard, coming out to where the Bounty was, still intact and held on a column of rock.

Frozen but intact. There were both Zane and Cole, eyes glowing light blue and yellow-orange respectively. But they noticed something around them the closer they got to the two. Lloyd and Jay stopped before them, staring at the space between them in shock. Lloyd prodded the large snowflake that completely stopped moving mid air.

“Holy cannoli! Zane-!” Jay sputtered, looking around at the mass of stilled snowflakes. “Did Zane just freeze time?!” He yelled, looking at Lloyd wide-eyed, the green, glowing depths of Lloyd’s own eyes mimicking Jay’s.

“Woah, that’s amazing Zane!” Lloyd says, looking towards him.

“I’m glad you think so.” Zane spoke then gripped his head where his hair turned white, glowing light blue flecks dotting throughout it, moving even. “But how do I stop?!” He asked urgently, trying and failing to contain his powers.

The markings on his hands and face were more digitized, consisting of rays and line segments, pulsing with the glowing light blue energy he felt rushing through him.

“Uh. I’m at a loss. Usually, this is the point where you guys are-”

“You’re literally right there and I still can’t do anything!” Cole says, gritting his teeth, sadly reminding them that he was still there.

The swirls on his cheeks looked more like cracks as his hair took on the same yellow orange colour as his eyes from the middle down, appearing to be cracking ikto the colour between the roots of his hair to the middle. Even his arm and the formerly ghostly scar over his left eye glowed with it.

“Like that.” Jay finished though quietly.

“I really am the most useless ninja!” Cole yelled and- yeah going by the rumbling that started up again, his effects were surpassing the laws of time.

“No, you aren’t.” Zane faced him as Lloyd and Jay looked at each other, wondering what they should do.

“Oh yeah?! Then name one thing I’ve done other than stand aside like some kind of jackass!” Cole snarled at Zane viciously.

“Be our friend.” Zane says without hesitation, momentarily stunning Cole. “You don’t need to pull off any big, heroic act to have value to us. And even so, we’re ninja. Heroic is what we do. There’s a big difference between doing nothing and knowing you can’t help as much as you’d like and letting someone who can take the reigns. You know as well as we do that you would never sit aside and do nothing if you had the power to help.” He told him, floating closer.

“But I do have power! I still can’t help! I still do nothing!” Cole yelled, frustrated as the land on either side of them kept drifting further and further apart.

“Yes, you do have power. Power that you’ve just received. Power that you aren’t yet able to control. But that’s fine! Even without your powers, you helped me.” Zane says with a smile. “You helped me realize that it doesn’t matter that I’m not organic like you and the others are. You all care for me as I am… Perhaps it’s time I stopped doubting, don’t you think?” He says happily and Cole blinked at him.

“I swear I’ll hug some sense into to your head you idiot! Of course we don’t care if you’re human or not!” Cole huffed, pulling the Nindroid into a hug.

Zane only laughed as he accepted it, the snowflakes starting to move again as they began to lose their glow. Jay and Lloyd swept in, catching the duo once they passed out as always. They did wince once time went back to normal and Ninjago split open even more rapidly than before then stilling after a minute as several inches of snow poured down. Thankfully that also stopped seconds after and the moon left the sky, allowing the sun to shine weakly.

“ … I don’t want to know. I really don’t but we have to find out just how bad it is.” Jay groaned, holding Cole up no problem, the earth ninja’s hair holding a glowing streak of the same yellow orange power.

“Yeah. Plus, Nya and Kai may need our help.” Lloyd says as he looked down at the perfect streak of white through Zane’s titanium hair, an occasional light blue speck passing by.

“Alright. The cold won’t bother them so should we leave them here and check it out?” Jay asked him.

“No. Someone has to stay with them for when they wake up. I’ll stay. You find Kai and Nya.” Lloyd told him, floating over to take Cole as well, holding both of his friends over his shoulders.

“Roger that.” Jay says, saluting Lloyd then disappearing in a flash of lightning, thunder following right after.

With that, Lloyd carried the duo below deck, floating the entire way there so he wouldn’t slip on the ice.

__________

When Jay appeared, it was to Kai turning up the heat at the source: the sun.

“Jay.” Nya says relieved as she walked over, a device in hand.

“They helped each other out without us before you ask. What happened here?” Jay asked as he stood by the frozen sea.

“Plenty.” Nya sighed then looked to Kai. “That’s good. Any hotter and you’ll cause damage while defrosting.” She told him and he nodded, focusing on them now.

“Ok. So! We managed to get all the frozen villagers away and on one side.” Kai began, placing his hand on his hips. “Thankfully, both people and animals alike should all be ok. Nya says that with proper defrosting, they shouldn’t have any damage. Or at least, not too much.” He says with a wince.

“Me?” Nya says, gaining their attention. “I have bad news and worse news.” She says, tapping the screen of the device she had in hand.

“Oh boy. Let’s hear it. In that order.” Jay says, nervous now.

“So. The bad news is that literally all of Ninjago is frozen under at least 10 feet of snow that all fell suddenly. Even parts of the Dark Island is frozen too.” She says, showing him the extent of the brief chill.

“And that’s just the bad news.” Jay sighed.

“The worst news is- well. It’ll be best if I showed you.” Nya says, tapping the screen again and handed over the device to Jay.

Said lightning elemental took a breath before looking at it. At first, he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. It took him a solid minute to comprehend that he was looking at Ninjago right now.

“Holy fuck.” Jay whispered, staring at the continent they call home.

Continents now. That’s right. Ninjago was split into three island continents now. The head of their dragonesque island was at least a few miles away from where it should be. The same for the sides of the body, almost perfectly split in two vertically. Knowing they did a lot of damage was one thing. Actually seeing it was another. It was… Sad to know they did this to their own home. But it wasn’t intentional at least and no-one got hurt. That in itself was a miracle.

“At least no-one got hurt…” Jay says, looking up at Kai and Nya who looked solemn.

____________

When Zane came to, the first thing he noted was that he felt different. He remembers everything that happened but he felt… He felt… It was hard to put into words. He just felt… Like more. He lifted his hand, watching as glowing lines traveled up from under the sleeve of his gi, creating a spiral at the back of his hand that was similar to the Borg logo. He looked relatively the same. Yet… He felt like… More. His lack of proper enunciation frustrated him. He still felt like him but it was as if…

As if he was greater than he was. Far more than a simple Nindroid with the ice element. He felt… He focused this new energy, watching as cold mist appeared before his hand then tightened it around a frosted bow. The frost faded, revealing the bow in all it’s semi metallic glory. He reached another hand up and held it sparsely, noticing the frost that remained in the middle of the bow where the arrow would rest. Speaking of arrows, he had none. Something tells him they’d come when he needed them.

“Already a pro, huh?” Zane glanced across the room, looking at Cole who was also bed bound.

“Far from it.” Zane says as he released the bow, watching it vanish on a flare of blue light. “How are you feeling?” He asked as he sat up.

“Pretty good actually.” Cole admits, sitting up. “But I’m not looking forward to hearing what kind of havoc I wrought.” He says with a wince.

“Our friends have our back. At least you can rest assured that no-one was injured.” Zane says as he stood and Cole smiled, nodding.

They both looked towards the door once footsteps approached. Lloyd opened the door moments after then blinked at them.

“Oh. You’re awake. Well the rest of us are on deck if you wanna come up.” He says and both earth and ice elemental nodded.

They followed Lloyd up, curious about the grunting they heard. Once they were on deck, they immediately spotted Nya and Kai sparring, fire against water. A plume of hot steam rose up and Jay blew it away with a wave of his hand.

“Steam’s nice and all but I’d rather not sweat into my last clean gi.” He says then dashed out of the way of Nya’s wave of water she sent his way with her trident, laughing unamused.

“Look who’s up and about.” Kai says, lowering his swords and they looked to Cole and Zane.

“Hey. So, not to bombard you but would you rather chill for a bit, hear the bad news or train your new powers?” Nya asked as Kai used his heat to dry the wet floor.

“Bad news.” Both Zane and Cole said together, Zane spotting the huge glaciers of ice floating in the ocean.

“Ok. So! Bad news it is! Lloyd.” Kai prompted and Lloyd rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Alright. Bad news. For one, the whole planet is recovering from a sudden ice age.” Lloyd don’t miss Zane’s wince but he had to continue on. “Temperatures will have to be low for a while. Kai can’t warm things up too quickly or else he’ll damage the land and its inhabitants. The other bad news is that Ninjago, the solid continent, has become Ninjago, the island continents. Technically it was an island continent before- whatever. The point is it’s been split into three. Each piece isn’t too far away from the rest of the island but yeah. Sea levels will be low for a while. At least, until we know for sure that we can’t fix it.” He told them and they looked at him hopefully at that.

“You mean- there’s a chance we can fix this?” Cole asked him.

“Well, yeah. We’re super OP if you haven’t noticed. I think if we gain a better handle on our powers we can try and even succeed to put everything back in order.” He told them and they all beamed.

“Then we’ll work hard. We all know Ninjago suffers enough as is without us messing things up more.” Nya says and they all nodded their agreement.

“Right. Together.” Jay says, holding his hand out.

They all looked at each other and shrugged, gathering for a hands in.

“Together!” They yelled together, throwing their hands up, all of them pausing once they noticed their hands glowing.

They looked down at them then watched in awe as the glow traveled over their gi, changing it completely. Cole awed at the brown details that began to crack and give way to the blackness of his new gi, much like the earth he controlled. Jay watched as the glow traveled down his stomach, extending behind him into a long cloak with more electrical details at the back. He gave himself a wince over once the gi was complete then paused.

“No hood or mask? That’s weird.” He says, looking towards Zane and his snowflake-patterned gi.

“It appears that we won’t need it.” Zane says, looking himself over. “Though I must say, this is very different from what I am used to.” He says, looking back to his friends.

“Very. These don’t look very fighting ready. I mean, totally love the effects but the length is bound to get in our way…” Nya says, looking over the sleeves of hers that went from deep blue to light, water droplets merging into it all.

“Then again, with these powers, we won’t need to fight as much as we used to.” Kai pointed out, loving the fire pattern on his cloak. “A little surprise to see you in gold again Lloyd.” He says with a smirk and Lloyd gave a nervous laugh, looking over his gold cloak with green swirls of his energy as he could guess.

“Yeah. Me too. Let’s hope this isn’t another Overlord thing.” He says with a grimace.

“I doubt it but who really knows. I am loving these threads though.” Cole says appreciatively, admiring himself and they laughed.

________________

One could imagine the Sensei’s shock at seeing what was done to the land his father created, despite being told before he left Cloud Kingdom. It grieved him but he knew that this was beyond the ninja’s control, knew that they tried their best. Even though it wasn’t necessarily enough. He spoke his head then looked out from the cliff at one end of Hiroshi’s Labyrinth. The ninja were in the middle of this vast divide. He could barely make out the Bounty still perched on a pillar of rock. Getting there was the problem. Airjitzu wasn’t meant to be used for very long. He would have to-

Wu’s thoughts were cut off by a low rumble. He blinked once rocks and soil rose up, slotting together perfectly to create a bridge to the Bounty.

Well.

He started walking across, wondering what awaited him. All of them have unlocked this new power and their futures were theirs. They would have no guidance from the Cloud Kingdom. What they did next was solely up to them… He thinks this was something he should keep to himself.

'A little too late for that Sensei.’ He startles once he heard Lloyd’s voice directly in his head. 'Sorry. I should have given you a heads up.’ He apologised and Wu blinked before continued along the path.

“I see your powers have gotten even stronger than I had anticipated.” Wu spoke aloud, not quite used to speaking in his mind.

'Like you wouldn’t believe. But we still have a lot to learn. To master.’ Lloyd told him amd Wu nods to himself.

“That’s expected.” He says then continued the rest of the way to the ship in silence.

“Sensei!” They all greeted happily and Wu smiled, taking note of their new uniforms.

“Good to see you all. I take it things are settling down?” Wu asked them as they all gathered excitedly around him.

“More or less. We still have a lot of work to do.” Nya says with a shrug.

“I believe now that we’ve all unlocked this power, mastering it will be the easier part. Lloyd believes once we do, we should have the power to fix the mess of Ninjago we’ve made.” Zane informed him.

“You’re looking a little blue, Sensei.” Kai says then began radiating warmth.

“Ahh. Much better. Thank you Kai.” Wu says, not realising he had gone numb from the cold despite his heavy parka he still wore. “Sadly, I return to you all with no news on what is happening to you all. It is a mystery, even to the Cloud Kingdom. But we mustn’t lose hope. This could be a good thing after all.” He told them and they nodded.

“I’m definitely starting to think it is.” Lloyd says with a smile, looking around at his friends.

“The future looks a little brighter, don’t you think?” Kai says with a grin.

“The future looks invisible.” Jay says, confusing Kai.

“Huh?” He asked, wondering if Jay had officially lost it.

“You’re invisible Kai.” Nya pointed out and he looked down at his hands, we nothing there.

“Huh.” Was all Kai says and Cole snickered.

Wu watched them all. This may be his biggest challenge yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually did a piece for their gis (I can't draw for shit) but I literally cannot figure out how to add it here on mobile so oof.


End file.
